Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power station, in particular an industrial power station, formed of mobile modules of which one is configured as a connecting module.
When building power station installations, for example industrial power stations, it has been usual practice that specialists prepare new plans for each project. The necessary expenditures for this process of planning and building power stations are very high even at the stage when quotes for the power station are made. The development of solutions specific to the project is expensive, mainly because each specialist department has to make new plans and layouts for each project and because, during the manufacture and building of the power station, a large number of individual parts have to be manufactured individually.
Attempts to reduce the expenditure involved in this have, in the past, been made by specialists taking over as many relevant activities and existing components as possible from earlier or similar projects for use in newer projects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,679 discloses a modular power station which includes a central control module. The control module includes a plurality of monitoring devices, control devices, energy supply devices, and actuating devices. The control module is tailored to the specific needs of the respective power station and an identical control module cannot be used for different power stations in a modular manner. As a result, the planning and building of the power station requires increased expenditures. Also, central power station devices are distributed among different modules of the power station. This makes in particular the operation of the installation more difficult.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a power station which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known power stations of this general type and which is simple to plan and erect and also simple to operate.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a power station, in particular an industrial power station, including:
a plurality of mobile modules; and
one of the mobile modules being configured as a connecting module, the connecting module having only connecting lines, control equipment, cut-off equipment and measuring equipment installed therein.
In other words, the object of the invention is achieved by, in addition to connecting lines, it is exclusively pipework fittings and measuring equipment which are installed in the connecting module. In this configuration, the connecting module is formed, at its core, of a framework which is open on all sides, in which framework a continuous connecting line acts as a live steam line, adjacent to which a process steam line is provided.
The live steam line is fed from a steam generator and, for its part, supplies a turbine with live steam as well as supplying the process steam line via a conversion station and, via at least one shut-off valve, at least one turbine for driving a feed water pump. In addition, the live steam line is connected to a line between the turbine and a condenser via at least one turbine bypass with a pressure reducing unit.
Both steam from an auxiliary steam generator and exhaust steam from a turbine for driving a feed water pump, in addition to steam from the conversion station, are supplied to the process steam line. In order to control the steam condition of the live steam fed, via a conversion station, into the process steam line, water can be admitted to the conversion station. The process steam line can also be used for supplying a district heating installation.
One condensate line each for condensate from the turbine exhaust steam and from the process exhaust steam opens into the connecting module in which, in addition, at least one suction line and one pressure line with fittings are provided in each case for feed water, the process steam line having a connection within the connecting module, which connection is connected via a valve to a degassing line.
According to a further feature of the invention, the live steam line is fed from a steam generator and, for its part, supplies a turbine with live steam as well as supplies the process steam line via a conversion station and, via at least one shut-off valve, at least one turbine for driving a feed water pump.
According to another feature of the invention, the live steam line is connected to a line between the turbine and a condenser via at least one turbine bypass with a pressure reducing unit.
According to yet another feature of the invention, steam from an auxiliary steam generator and exhaust steam from a turbine for driving a feed water pump, in addition to steam from the conversion station, are fed into the process steam line.
According to another feature of the invention, water can be admitted to the conversion station via a shut-off valve.
According to another feature of the invention, a condensate line for condensate from turbine exhaust steam and a condensate line for condensate from process exhaust steam open into the connecting module.
According to a further feature of the invention, at least one suction line and one pressure line with fittings are provided in each case for feed water in the connecting module.
According to another feature of the invention, the process steam line has a connection within the connecting module, which connection is connected via a valve to a degassing line.
The embodiment, according to the invention, of a connecting module for a power station of modular construction is advantageous because, by this measure, a clear configuration of the fittings and logistically simple operation of the same is ensured, in addition to a simple planning system which can be repeatedly employed.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a power station, in particular industrial power station, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.